


Being Nice Will Only Hurt You

by akihito_kanburrito



Category: Tamayura
Genre: but let's hope someone thinks it's good, but there's a guy who's a perv and that's basically what this is, i didn't want to rate this as rape/non-con bc that doesn't happen, i'm not really sure exactly what i just wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akihito_kanburrito/pseuds/akihito_kanburrito
Summary: Broken camera; broken trust,Scared young girl and bad man's lust.





	

Fu giggled softly, picking up her fixed camera and turning it over in her hands. In front of her, the cashier man’s face cracked open to reveal several wonky teeth, gleaming in the light of sunrise. Eager to collect her camera once she had learnt that it was fixed, Fu had woken up early and raced down to the store, letting the man greet her warmly as the first customer of the day.

 

“Really, Fu-chan, it’s hard to believe you saying that you’re so careful with your camera when it’s always getting broken like this,” the man said, an undertone of amusement in his voice. Winking, he continued, “Is it because you’re always taking pictures of your pretty friends?” 

 

“Ah!” Fu exclaimed. “How did you guess?”At her response, the man let out a bark of hearty laughter. “I love taking photos of my friends! I actually got one the other day of their skirts when the wind blew. It really captured the essence of early spring!” Eyes lighting up in interest, the man shifted and leaned closer to Fu.

 

“Oh, well…” he said, flighty gaze shifting all over the room, then back to meet Fu’s own. For a moment or two, it seemed to travel downwards slightly, but then beady eyes were staring straight at Fu again. “Aren’t you going to show it to me?” Again, he fidgeted, then continued in a lower voice, looking out of the shop door to see an empty road. “… You know I love your work.”

 

So, although Fu’s stomach twisted slightly with a feeling she vaguely remembered, she reached into her satchel and brought out a stack of photos. A dandelion with a few gauzy pieces floating off; a blurry shot of a sunflower waving in the wind; her and Kao’s school shoes with a few water drops on them, following a rainy walk to Fu’s house after school… Skirts wafting in the wind. Seeing the shot, the man clenched his fist on the counter and inhaled sharply, leaning even closer to Fu.

 

Slowly, Fu began to recognise the feeling in her stomach as a mix of discomfort, confusion and _fear._ But he was just interested, right? It was only polite to show him the pictures… right?

 

With a snap, Fu gathered the photos up into her hand, making sure not to leave a single one on the counter. She snatched up her camera and pushed it into her satchel, along with the pictures, at the speed of light. Realising what was happening, the cashier made a noise of disgruntlement.

 

“Huh? What are you doing?” he asked, and Fu could feel her skin crawling at the sound of his voice.

 

“Uh, umm… I’m sorry, I d-do- uh, I d-don’t have the picture w- um, with me,” she excused. “I’m very sorry.”

 

With that, Fu strode out of the store as fast as her legs could carry her. Though the ring of the doorbell covered it somewhat, she could still hear the low growl of a man behind her as she left.

 

Shaking, Fu leant on a lamp post at a safe distance from where she had been moments previous. _How could I be so stupid?_ she thought, tears brimming her eyes, _So long as he’s there, I’m never breaking my camera again._

**Author's Note:**

> ???????????? what did i just write


End file.
